


Fire Meets The Spider

by amurgin, ColonelSoapScum



Series: Highway to Heaven [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biker!Aranea, Canon Disabled Character, Chocobro OT4 present, Eventual Biker!Ignis, F/M, Highspecs Biker AU, M/M, Multi, Noctis Lucis Caelum (mentioned) - Freeform, Novelist!Aranea, Open Relationships, Poly Relationships, Prompto Argentum (mentioned) - Freeform, Psychologist!Ignis, Takes place in Insomnia/Eos but outside game canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurgin/pseuds/amurgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSoapScum/pseuds/ColonelSoapScum
Summary: “I’m not interested in working with anybody, especially for publication. I have had enough of my life exploited forinspirationalpurposes.”“I could care less about exploiting you,doctor. This is all for myself. Besides, what’s so fucking inspirational about a blind psychologist?”“When you find out, do let me know.”---Esteemed psychologist, Ignis Scientia enjoys his quiet life, closeness with his friends, and his studies. Helping people is his specialty. All it took was an interruption clad in leather in his perfect schedule to break him out of his habits.





	Fire Meets The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the HighSpecs biker AU, Highway to Heaven! This is a brainchild of [amurgin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amurgin/pseuds/amurgin) and I, fueled by our love for HighSpecs. This AU is a collaboration of one shots, and one (maybe more in the future?) multi-chapter main story, switching between Ignis' and Aranea's POV. Myself (colonelsoapscum) will be focusing on Ignis' POV, while amugin will be writing Aranea's. We hope you enjoy this as much as we do!!

Coffee, prepared. Breakfast sandwich, already halfway eaten. Ignis still had a half an hour before he wanted to be in his office for his first appointment of the day. Perks of owning his own practice. The entire process was a lot of busy work, obtaining loans and setting up payroll, paperwork and advertisements for his practice. He was grateful for all of the help from his assistant however, even though he wouldn’t get one until Gladio demanded Ignis take it easier. Additionally, Iris was thankful for a job while she went through college. It was a win-win situation for all.

_‘Seven o’clock A.M.’_

The wall clock chimed aloud as Ignis stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth, downed his coffee and continued to get ready. Down the hall, first door on the left. Bathroom counter and sink immediately to the right. All of his beauty products placed systematically, never to be moved from their proper spots. His routine always the same; brush teeth, shave with his straight razor, can’t forget the aftershave, apply facial moisturizer, comb his hair back, hair spray in place, cologne applied lightly. Too much and Ignis’ own senses got clouded, which is irritating to him.

When he was satisfied with his hair he returned to his kitchen reached into the fridge for an Ebony. It was the perfect coffee on the go, and just in time. He heard a knock on his door followed by it opening. Familiar heavy footsteps and keys jingling. 

“Hey Iggy, ready to leave?”

Gladio, his next door neighbor and one of his closest friends. Ignis grabbed his bag, his visors from the kitchen counter to slide onto his face, and house keys. He greeted Gladio in the entryway as he slid his boots on.

“Good morning, Gladio. I am ready as I’ll ever be for a Monday.” Ignis spoke as he outstretched his hand to meet Gladio’s forearm and allowed Gladio to plant a light kiss on his cheek. A normal greeting for them. Ignis was thankful for all the help Gladio had given him over the years. Sometimes, he thought there was never a way that he could properly repay him.

The car ride was normal like every other day, Gladio turned his music off so Ignis could listen to his schedule from his phone. Today he had two appointments back to back starting at eight. Then a rather long lunch hour, that would give him enough time to sort through paperwork and diagnosis to send off to hospitals. Being a therapist came with many connections to other medical professions, that was mostly Iris’ job to physically send out reports to update patient files. That means lunch would be in the office that day. 

A goodbye kiss and a thank you from Ignis before exiting Gladio’s car and Ignis reached into his bag for his cane. He unfolded it, and walked up to his office building. 

“Good morning Doctor Scientia! I sent your mail to your office with Iris. She’s early today.” Monica, the cheery building manager who was there every morning, called out from across the room.

“Morning, Monica. Thank you kindly.” Ignis held his hand up in a wave and made his way to the elevator. Ignis knew about Monica very little, but everything she did for him was above and beyond. She set up proper equipment for his office, and made sure everything was left how they should be. Straight ahead from the door and slightly to the left. His office was on the third floor, and pressed the correct button indicated by the Braille thankfully placed. A single chime and the door opened into the hallway and his office was at the very end. Easy to remember. Given that Iris made it to the office before him, the door was unlocked. 

“I must be running late today, I can’t ever imagine Iris Amicitia getting up early to get to work before her own boss.” Ignis spoke up and he walked into the office, removing his jacket and folding his cane up. 

“Aw, Iggy come on! I’m not always late!” Iris peeped up from her desk in the waiting room. “Talcott woke me up early, so I figured I would come in early for once. I sorted your mail and forwarded your emails. Oh, and you had a message waiting for you. A… Miss Highwind wants to meet with you.”

“Have her set up an appointment then. I’m booked until the end of the month, you know that Iris.” Ignis sighed and took his Ebony out of his bag and opened it, leaning on the front desk. 

“Yes, I know. I’ll have her do that if she calls again.”

Ignis nodded and walked into his office, and closed the door behind him. It was laid out exactly how he wanted it. In the middle of the room was the seating area for clients, including his own comfortable chair. It took him hours to pick the right one, Noctis wasn’t too happy about it since he was one that took him shopping. Ignis chose to have his desk on the right side of the room, next to the large window. He could still sense light to a degree, and he felt better having his desk over where the sunlight could filter in the morning. It kept his energy up as the sun rose in the morning. There were bookshelves on the opposite wall of his desk, completely filled with books; both transcribed and not. He chose to keep minimal objects hanging on the wall, the only things he allowed were his diplomas. 

The desk was very much like his office, orderly and neat. He kept stacks of papers located in labeled bins, and on the left side was his computer. Prompto had installed specialized software he helped design at his job, perfect for Ignis to use speech commands and text to speech back to him. For that, Ignis was thankful. Most records were being kept electronically nowadays, and that posed a slight issue for Ignis at times when files were to be kept confidential, not to be read outloud. Ignis made do, like he always did.

The first half of his day went without incident, like it should. Straying away from schedule caused unnecessary irritation, and Ignis hated that more than anything. By lunchtime, Ignis had sent out Iris to pick up lunch for the both of them from a local Italian take out restaurant. His usual order, the chicken parmesan with extra tomato sauce was a favorite of his. Until then, Ignis was doing what he said he would do, sort through paperwork and translate it to the electronic records. 

He heard the door to the office open and Ignis perked his head up. “Ah, Iris that was quick. There must not have been…” but something was off. There was no smell of food. And that wasn’t Iris. She always announced when she was in the room. Ignis’ brow furrowed as he stood at his desk. “Excuse me, but you must make an appointment with my secretary. I do not take walk ins.”

“I would have, _if_ I was here for an appointment, but I’m not. I’ve seen your name around, especially on publications concerning psychological analysis in adults. Needless to say, I think your experience and knowledge would be beneficial to me.” A woman’s voice spoke, getting closer and closer to Ignis’ desk. Commanding, and not very professional. Who exactly was this woman? 

“I will reiterate, you must make an appointment with my secretary. I am very busy, and don’t have time for meetings on such short notice.” Ignis adjusted his visors, and took a deep breath. He could smell leather, and oil. A hint of perfume, or maybe it was her soap? It intrigued him. “Now, please ma’am…”

“Not ma’am. Aranea Highwind, author and freelance novelist.” This time Ignis could hear her voice lower, and the sound of leather rubbing together, and a thud on the wooden table. Hard plastic? A novelist that likely rode a motorcycle, how quaint.

“Indeed… Miss Highwind.” Ignis could hear Aranea scoff in front of him. Clearly not one for titles. “Let me explain, this is my lunch hour and I’m still very busy with paperwork as you can see. If you want to meet, I will have to clear a slot in my schedule.” he sighed and sat back down at his desk. “Moogle, pull up my calendar.” He turned back to Aranea. “What is the nature of this meeting you wish to have?” Ignis slid a single ear bud into his ear that was connected to his monitor. The automated voice began to rattle off his schedule for the next week.

“I am in the process of writing a novel, and your expertise could prove to be invaluable. We can discuss the details later, but I’m on a timeline and this needs to be finished quickly. I will credit you for your work, of course, and your name will be published.” Aranea spoke firmly, she was serious about this. It made Ignis nervous.

“I’m not interested in working with anybody, especially for publication. I have had enough of my life exploited for _inspirational_ purposes.” Ignis removed his earbud at that, he was done already.

“I could care less about exploiting you, _doctor_. This is all for myself. Besides, what’s so fucking inspirational about a blind psychologist?”

“When you find out, do let me know.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. He was never bothered by others pointing out his blindness, it was normal life for him. But, the way this Miss Highwind was speaking, it had him thinking a little too much. Was she seeking anything beyond this? He couldn’t be certain, and he hated not being certain. Ignis was effectively miffed by this interaction. Not only was he rudely interrupted, but this woman was demanding his help. And he was hungry. Please Iris, hurry.

“Listen, here’s the deal”, she sighed somewhat frustrated, “You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Give me what I need, state your demands, and I’ll consider them. Nice and easy.” The wooden desk creaked slightly, pressure was being put on the edge. Did she just sit down on his desk?

“This is not a matter of demands, Miss Highwind. This is a matter of whether it is worth my time to offer myself to your project.” 

“Trust me. I will make this worth your while.”

Silence fell once again, and Ignis brought a hand to his chin. Something told Ignis that this woman wasn’t going to leave unless she got an answer. Very adamant, possibly even passionate. If anything were to come out of this interaction, it was that he could respect another person’s passions. 

“Friday afternoon I usually leave the office early. I will have my secretary set an appointment for three o’clock. I’ll allow you to make your case on this project of yours. Please come prepared with details and a full outline.” Ignis was sure he was going to regret this. Or, it could go very well in his favor. Either way, he would play along. 

Aranea made a noise of approval, and he could hear her grin as she spoke. “Glad to have you on board, _Doctor Scientia_.”


End file.
